Life and Love
by OTHplusTVD.96
Summary: When Mikaela left Sam 5 years ago, he assumed it was because she got bored with him. When they meet at a supermarket 5 years later, Sam now realises the real reason that she left.
1. Chapter 1

Mikaela Banes stood in line at the super market with her four year old Twins, waiting for her turn to be served. She looked down at her son, she saw so much of Connors father in him. He had his hazel eyes, and his mousey brown hair. Emma howerver was a spitting image of had her blue eyes and brown hair.

"Mumma can I get some pop tarts" Emma asked

"Yeah baby, do you want me come with you, or can you go get them by yourself?" Mikaela asked

"I can go by myself mumma" She replied.

"ok, but come straight back here"

"Ok mummy"

Sam and his girlfriend Carly parked their yellow camaro outside the supermarket. They walked hand in hand towards the store. As they entered, Sam bumped into a little girl standing at the end of an aisle. She let out a little scream as she fell onto the floor and looked up at him with a startled expression.

"oh im so sorry sweetie, here let me help you up." Sam said to the little girl. Something about her reminded him of someone he once knew.

"thank you sir" the little girl replied still a little shook up.

The little girls mum ran around to where her daughter was. "Emma, baby are you ok?" Sam stood there shocked and confused. "Mikaela?" Sam half yelled, half said. "S-Sam, what are you doing here?" Sam was furious, he hadnt seen Mikaela in almost 5 years, and all of a sudden there she was standing in front of him with her daughter. "I think that there are some bigger questions that need to be answered." Sam replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm sorry I cant talk right now I have to go." She grabbed Emmas hand, and got a packet of pop tarts off the shelf than walked away

"What was that all about." Carly asked her boy friend. "I think that's my daughter" he responded.

Shit Shit Shit Shit. That was all that was going through Mikaelas head as she stood with her kids in the same store that their father was in.

**_Flash back_**

_Mikaela looked down at the stick that she held in her hand. POSITIVE. She stared at it like it was a bomb, about to go off. How could this happen to her?. Of all the possible times her life that this moment could of happened, Why did it happen to her now? She was in the middle of a war against the decepticons. And Sam! Sam, he would just freak out. He cant know about this. There was only one solution, she would have to break up with him. _

_**End of flashback**_

Mikaela walked out of the store in a hurry, She walked towards her car when she saw the bright yellow camaro sitting in the middle of the parking lot. She quickly turned away from it, making her way to her little white car. She loaded in the twins and the shopping.

Sam raced out of the store, he saw Mikaela putting her daughter in the car. Instantly he ran in her direction. "Mikaela. Mikaela." He yelled as he ran for her. She saw him coming and jumped in her car and turned on the ignition. Sam watched as she drove out of the parking lot. Again he had to watch her leave his life. He knew that he still loved her, but he also loved Carly. No matter what he felt though, he knew that he needed to talk to her. And thats what he planned to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikaela paced in her living room. She put the twins into bed in their room, and made her way to the living room. She knew that Sam would want to find out more about them. That made her nervous... She had raised them for over 4 years, by herself, with little help. She didn't need him interfering now. He has lots going on with the autobots and she couldn't risk having her children involved in that.

_SAMS POINT OF VIEW_

"I cant believe she lied to me for the past 5 years. She didnt even have the curtesy to tell me that I had a child." Sam said to Carly

"Look babe, im sure that there is a good reason for her lying to you. I bet that the kid isn't even yours, you told me how she used to be before you started dating. A person doesn't just change, she probably cheated on you with someone else."

"No you dont understand, she wouldn't have done that. There must have been a genuine reason that she hid something this big from me."

Carly secretly wished that the baby wasn't Sams. She wasn't really a fan of kids and couldn't handle the possibility of dating a guy that had one.

"Look babe, I have to go do something, dont wait up for me" Sam said to her. "Where are you going. Dont do anything stpid Sam."

Mikaela sat in her appartment, she was watching old re-runs of One Tree Hill. Brooke had just told Julian that she was pregnant. Its weird how irony works out.

When the end of the episode was nearing, Mikaela started to load the dishes and tidy up the living room. She heard a sharp knock at the door.

WHo the hell is this. She opened the door so that the chain locked in place.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Mikaela I just want to talk, I'm not angry, I just want to talk."

"Fine Sam, but not for too long."

Once Sam was inside, he got straight to the point.

"Why wuld you try to hide my own child from me?"

"Look Sam, its more complicated then that."

"How, What did I do that made you not want my own kid to know me?"

"Sam... Its not that. You were so caught up in the war with the decepticons, and I couldnt risk letting our babies get hurt."

"babies..? More than one baby?"

Realising what she just said, Mikaelas eyes grew wide. "Yes, they're twins." SHe said with a sigh. "Their names are Emma and Connor."

"wow, thats alot to take in. Um.. erm, am I allowed to meet them?"

"I guess so, I cant really stop you."

"Well, where are they?"

"They're asleep at the moment, but we could organise a day that we could meet up."

"Sure that sounds great. Ill text you sometime"

"okay" Mikaela said as she put her number in his phone. "do you want to see them, Ill let you take a peek in their room" She replied with a smile. Sam nodded his head nervously. Mikaela led him to the twins bedroom. She opened the door and let Sam look in.

Sam smiled when he saw them sleeping in their warm beds. "Thanks for letting me look Kaels."

"Its okay" She said as she led him back to the front door. Neither of them knew how to say goodbye in these situations. So they gave eachother a quick hug, and Mikaela shut the door.

Sam then made his way home to tell his girlfriend all about his visit, and how he was going to get to meet his kids properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**2:39am:** Mikaela stared at the digital clock that sat beside her on her bedside table. Her kids were supposed to meet their father today. But for some reason, she couldn't bear to let them see him. She had raised them since they were born, for four years it had just been the three of them. They always had fun; both of the kids were very polite and well mannered. Sometimes Mikaela wondered how she of all people had raised such sweet children.

Why did he have to push the subject?  
Couldn't Sam just leave it alone?  
And why couldn't she have just lied to him like she had been doing for the past 4 years?

Eventually she drifted off and fell into a deep slumber.

At 7:00am she awoke to the twins jumping on her bed. "Mommy get up!" Emma yelled at her. "Me and Connor want pancakes for breakfast. Don't we Connor?" Emma called to her brother who was jumping behind her. Connor nodded his head and grinned. Mikaela pulled her kids in for big hug, and the three of them snuggled in her bed for a few minutes, before Emma broke loose from her mother's grip and ran into the kitchen. For twins, they were so different to each other. Emma was loud and outgoing, while Connor was shy and reserved. Connor hardly ever spoke, and Emma quite often spoke enough for both of them. She was very protective of her brother, especially when other kids at their day care tease him for being shy.

She was more worried for Connors sake. Introducing im to someone new would overwhelm the poor boy, where as Emma was more confident, it may take time but Emma would be able to warm up to Sam. Then she was worried for her sake. Would she be able to cut down the time she spent with her kids. It's what she's been doing for the past five years with little help, and it's all the kids have ever known.

On the bright side, it would make the twins less of a target at day care and later in school, other kids often question them on the absence of their father, and she knew that many other parents were weary of the idea of single parent households. However, they weren't the only kids in the class with single parents. Mikaela had come to get to know two other people who were sole parents, James Davis who was 25, and whose daughter Nicole was friends with Emma, and Ashlee Warner who was 29 and whose son Anton got along well with Connor. Ashlee, James and Mikaela would often take their kids out to burger joints, and they would sit and chat. When James' then girlfriend found out that she was pregnant, she freaked out and told James hat when her daughter was born, she wanted nothing to do with her. Ashlee was in a different position to the others, her husband died two years ago from cancer, leaving her and her two kids, Anton and her nine year old daughter Kendall alone. While being a single parent was not her choice, many other parents often immediately assume the worst, without hearing what actually happened. Many parents assume that she was like Mikaela, who was stubborn and too scared to tell the father.

Mikaela pondered the question in her head. Was she prepared to relinquish part of the control that she had over her kids too her ex-boyfriend who was still involved in war against the decepticons? She needed to think about what was better for her kids, and whether their father being involved in war and violence would ultimately lead to them being harmed.

Once she had fed the twins and got them showered, she let them watch a movie called The Goonies while she rang Sam to tell him that they needed to cancel the plan to meet up.

The phone rang twice before Sam picked up. "Hey Mikaela, I'm almost ready, where should I meet you guys?" Sam asked, sounding really nervous. "Sam... I don't know if this is such a good idea." She whispered into the receiver. Mikaela heard Sam sigh heavily into the phone. "I knew that you were going to call and say that. Mikaela you can't keep me from seeing my kids." "No Sam I have too. I need to keep them safe, and the only way that I can do that is if they are not around you, especially if you are involved in some inter-planetary war. It's too dangerous for them to be near you and I'm sorry but I cannot let them be put into any danger Sam. They're all I've got left to live for and if something happens to them I don't know how I can survive knowing that I could have kept them safe" "Mikaela, they're my children too." Sam said, raising his voice. "I deserve the right to see them especially after them being kept a secret from me for the past 4 years." Sam told her. "You don't understand Sam; maybe in a perfect world where you aren't involved in all this violence, I would let you see them. But that world doesn't exist and it's too dangerous for them." Mikaela yelled into the phone. "You know what Mikaela, I...I don't understand you. You speak of me as if you think that I am so irresponsible that I would let two 4 year olds get hurt. You're the one who is being irresponsible, and not to mention selfish. If you think that I'm going to let you get away with this then you're wrong... You're a manipulative-" Mikaela had heard enough. She jammed her finger onto the 'end call' button and slammed the phone down on the bench.

The two twins heard her slam the phone and heard her grunt in frustration. They followed her to her bed room where she flopped onto her bed and began to sob into a pillow. Connor rubbed her back while Emma gave her a kiss on her arm. Mikaela pulled her babies in for a hug and the three of them lay still in each other's embrace until a sharp knock at the door was heard. Realising that Mikaela was asleep, Emma walked out of the room and pulled a chair over to the front door of the apartment where the continuous banging on the door was occurring. Emma looked through the peep hole and wondered where she had seen that man before. She jumped off the chair and sprinted off to the bedroom where Mikaela and Connor were. "Mummy" Emma whispered as she shook her awake. Mikaeal groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Mummy, there's a man at the door"

Mikaela jumped up and walked to the door, being sure to keep Emma behind her. "Mikaela let me in." He said, and Mikaela instantly knew who it was. "Go away Sam, now is not a good time." Mikaela yelled, while pushing Emma into the twins' bedroom. "You can't stop me from seeing my kids Mikaela." Mikaela cringed as she heard that, praying that Emma didn't hear it too. Emma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Mikaela. "Mummy, what did that man say?" "Nothing baby, just go to your room." Emma did as she was told and walked into her room. Mikaela closed the door, and walked past her room making sure that Connor was still asleep. She then walked to the front door and opened it until the chain clicked in place. "Sam I want you to go away. You coming into their lives is only going to confuse them and they don't need that right now." Sam attempted to push the door open more, while Mikaela tried to push it closed. Sam let out a deep breath as he pushed harder on the door. "Have you been drinking?" She yelled, and before she got an answer, the chain gave way, the slammed open from Sam's strength, he toppled forward and fell to the floor as Mikaela was thrown back against the wall.

She got her feet and noticed that both kids were huddled together in the hallway, peeking through the door. She looked down at Sam and shook her head. "Please Sam, just leave it alone and I promise that I will call you sometime tomorrow so that we can have a proper talk about this." Sam stood up without a word, realising that he had crossed a limit, nodded and walked out. Mikaela closed the door behind him and walked towards her kids. "Mummy, who was that man?" Emma asked. "Don't worry baby, now let's finish watching The Goonies." Emma nodded her head and walked to the couch while Connor grabbed his mum's hand. "I thought that man was going to hurt you" he whispered. "No baby, he wouldn't hurt me, he use to be mummy's friend. Now come on, The Goonies is on." Mikaela tried to change the subject while grabbing his hand and pulling towards the couch, the three of them sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching The Goonies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma let's go!" Mikaela yelled to her 4 year old daughter. They were headed to their pre-kindy and they were running extremely late. Yesterday had been an interesting series of events. Mikaela knew that she owed Sam an explanation for not letting him see the twins. She had the day all planned out.

Drop the kids at school.

Go to work

Call Sam during her break and explain her concerns.

"Mummy." Emma ran towards her. "My tummy is sore" Emma said and then began crying into her mother's arms. "Baby. Do you want to stay home?" Mikaela asked her, Emma replied with a slight nod and then snuggled into her mums neck. "Okay. We still have to take Connor to school though, and Mummy has to go to work" Emma nodded "Can I come with you?" she asked with her big blue eyes. "To work?" Mikaela asked as Emma nodded. "Don't you want to stay with Mrs Clutch nextdoor?" "No. I want to stay with you." Emma said softly as she began to play with Mikaelas hair. Mikaela sighed "fine you can come with me." She picked Emma up with her right hand and then took Connors with her left hand and ushered them out the door.

Once Connor was at school, Mikaela raced home and got a few things to keep Emma occupied while she was at work. She then grabbed a cab to her dad's garage where she worked on Mondays through to Wednesday s. "Hey pumpkin" her dad called as she arrived at the garage. "And what are you doing here little lady?" he said as he saw that Emma was in Mikaelas arms. "She's not feeling well" Mikaela told her dad as she placed Emma onto an empty chair. Cal walked over to his granddaughter he placed his hand on her head. "hmm. She is a bit warm. It might be best to take her to the doctors." He told her. "Okay I will in my break then." "Nonsense. You take her now, I can't have my granddaughter getting sick." Cal said. He adored Emma and Connor, probably more than he did Mikaela. "Dad, my shift-" "Don't worry I got it covered." Mikaela nodded, picked up her daughter and headed out of the shop. There was a doctor 2 blocks away so Mikaela figured that it would just be easier walking it.

She had Emma balanced on one hip, and her bag on her shoulder. "Mummy, I need to vomit" Emma said as she put her hand to her mouth. Mikaela stopped, and looked around for somewhere to go. She noticed a rubbish bin on the side of the street and put Emma down in front of it. "In here baby" she said as she rubbed Emma's back while her daughter retched into the bin. Emma began to cry. Mikaela picked her up and then turned around to see her worst fear sitting across the road in a coffee shop staring back at her. Shit. Shit. Shit. Was all that ran through her mind as she saw Sam sitting there with who she assumed to be his girlfriend.

Sam stood up and began to cross the street. Mikaela couldn't exactly run away, she had seen him and he had seen her. Emma snuggled into her mothers neck and closed her eyes. Mikaela put a hand on her daughters head and kissed her ear. Mikaela walked towards Sam and opened her mouth to speak. "look Sam, now is really not the time. She's not well and I have to take her to the doctors." "You told me that you would call with an explanation for yesterday. It seems that it's never a good time to talk to you." Sam began to raise his voice. Emma turned around to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she had left marks on Mikaelas shoulders from where she had been crying. "Why are you yelling at my Mummy?" Emma asked with narrow eyebrows.

Mikaela rolled her eyes at Sam and began to walk off. When suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. "Sam let go of me." She said as she turned around. Emma made eyes at him and tried to free her mums arm from his grip. "I deserve an explanation Mikaela. You can't stop me from seeing my kids." Sam told her sternly. Mikaela's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat. She put Emma down and stepped in closer to Sam. "If you ever come near me or my kids again I swear I will slap a restraining order on you faster than you can blink." "If you do that, I'll file for custody of them." Sam spat back. "You have no proof that you're their father." Mikaela told him. "I'll request a paternity test then." Sam told her, "They're under 18 I'll refuse, and since I'm not asking you for any child support, the court won't force me to have it done on them." Mikaela told him smugly. "You have it all figured out don't you Mikaela? You forget what I have done for this country. People respect me and I have many powerful contacts that will back me." Sam told her. "You don't scare me Sam. I know the law, and I know my rights. You can't blackmail me into giving you your way." And with that she picked Emma up and carried to weeping child to the doctor's office.


End file.
